The Great Golden Child
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Sister Jude manages to escape the claws of Briarcliff before she becomes a prisoner of insanity. In search of a new beginning, Jude finds it abandoned at St. Ursula's Home for Lost Children; a tiny baby girl left there by her mother who Jude herself had once imprisoned at Briarcliff against her will.
1. CH 1- To Start Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own AHS.

A/N: Okay. So I have wanted to upload this story for a while now but wasn't sure how it would play out but now that I have it all figured out, I decided to give it a go. Let me know what you all think.

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**CH 1**- To Start Anew

**BOSTON 1965**

She looked down at the tiny child lying in the old wooden crib. She was small and sickly but Jude Martin thought she was the most darling thing she had set her eyes upon. After years of witnessing unholiness and impurities, she had finally looked upon something innocent and pure. Something worth living for. For Jude Martin had left her title as Sister Jude at the infamous mental institution: Briarcliff, for something much greater. She longed to start a new life and leave every single moment of her past behind. And now she had a perfect reason to do so. She slowly picked up the baby girl in her hands and smiled down softly at her. The poor child had been given up by her mother on the same day she was born. Jude knew that she and this girl had much in common. They were both lost in life and in the giant world that awaited them. Her eyes threatened to break with tears at the mere sight of her.

"Hello there," Jude spoke softly to the little girl who slowly opened her brilliant brown eyes. The little girl set her eyes on her and yawned. Jude smiled and brought her closer, "Don't you worry little one, you'll be safe and sound with me. We'll start a new beginning, you and I. Far away from all of this." She nestled the baby against her and left the empty room.

**Two years later…**

Little Lux ran throughout their cottage home completely naked, laughing in utter delight. It wasn't long before Jude came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands. "Lux Martin, you get back here now, you hear?"

Her patience had been growing thin. The girl was now two years old and she had gone from the sweetest child, to the world's biggest whirlwind. She peered at Jude from behind the couch and smiled. No doubt, the girl was gorgeous with fair skin, big brown eyes and soft brown hair that ended in curls. It was a shame her mother had left her. She looked at Jude with big innocent eyes as if she was doing nothing wrong. Jude brushed her blond bangs back and sighed, "Lux Marie." She repeated the girl's full name. She only called her that when she was serious. And now she was extremely serious, "You get that tush back in that bathroom." She used the firm voice she once used on her patients at Briarcliff.

Lux giggled and ran off in the opposite direction. All those patients had once feared her, but here was this child who didn't even flinch at her voice. It truly was odd to her.

Jude closed her eyes in attempt to calm down. No one said this would be easy. She walked to the love seat where Lux was now hiding behind. "Oh, I wonder where Lux is." Jude said deciding to humor the toddler. She took one step forth, "She could be anywhere, but where?" She then peered behind the couch on an unsuspecting Lux and snatched her in to her arms. "Here she is!"

Lux shrilled in completely surprise and delight. "No!" She said.

Jude sighed, taking her back to the bathroom. "Say no all you want but I will not allow my child to run around like a filthy little monkey."

"No monhee." Lux said as she squirmed in Jude's arms but remained unable to free herself. She was going to have a bath if she liked it or not.

Jude let the water fall from the bowl on to Lux's head. "Look it all this hair," She said mostly to herself, "Its growing longer and longer by the day."

Lux babbled to herself as she played with her bath toys; pulling the rubber duck under the water and letting it pop back up. Jude grabbed some of the shampoo and began to message it in to Lux's hair, "Close your eyes, sweetheart." She said and let the water fall down upon her again washing away the shampoo. Lux closed her eyes and held her breath until it was all over.

"Up we go before you prune up." Jude said as she finished and wrapped Lux in a warm dry towel, and pulled her up and out of the tub. She let the water drain and took Lux to her bedroom where she dried her up and changed her.

Lux knocked out as soon as her head hit the soft pillow of the crib she was beginning to outgrow. Jude looked over her. Lux was beginning to look like her real mother more and more by the day. But of course, Jude also saw a lot of the doctor in her. She had his eyes. But the child was still beautiful to her. Her parent's sins were not hers to bare, nor should she suffer for them. Jude sighed and pulled the blanket up to Lux's neck, tucking her in nice and warm. "Goodnight, child." She leaned in, kissing Lux's temple, softly. She turned off the light and exited the room.

Jude walked in to the living room. The cottage felt so empty when Lux went to bed. It was as if life itself left in her absence. Jude had to admit, she couldn't imagine her life before that girl arrived in to it. And she knew what happened to her mother in the hands of the doctor was cruel. She couldn't excuse his actions, but she had to admit that if they had not occurred, Lux would not be with her. And Jude blessed the child's existence. It was she who gave her the strength to pull herself out of the darkness and continue to walk in the light. Ever since she held Lux for the first time, she stopped finding ways to sabotage her life. It was as if the weight had been lifted and she could live freely, without remorse, and without any guilt. The girl had given her a second chance at life.

Jude overlooked the living room of the cottage. The silence was unsettling. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. 8:20PM. It was still so early in the night. Jude walked to the center of the living room where she picked up a few of Lux's toys from the floor. One of her bears squeaked, and the red car beeped. Jude scoffed meekly at the toys and dumped them in the toy chest by the sofa. She usually took the time to clean up after Lux's messes or catch up on her reading. There wasn't much to do after Lux went to bed. The only work Jude had was on the weekends. She was a Sunday school teacher for the town's church. Even though Jude had left her position as a nun at Briarcliff, she still needed some sort of income to support Lux and herself. And a Sunday school teacher was the best she could find in the small town outside of Boston.

After Jude managed to clean up a bit, she walked in to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, pulling out a cigarette from her purse and lighting it. She told herself she was going to quit, For Lux's sake. She didn't want to risk her health and leave the girl on her lonesome. She would never allow Lux to return to that orphanage. But the warm smoke soothed her. It cleared her mind. Raising a child was not easy. Specially on her own. She was all the girl had. True, her mother was out there, still living in Boston, probably. She had seen her on the news soon after she managed to escape Briarcliff. But of course, she was probably living a lavish life, the daughter she abandoned all forgotten.

But at the same time, Jude couldn't blame her. The woman had been raped and tortured. The child would have been a challenge to love. But what was one woman's burden, was another woman's treasure. And that's what Lux was. The most brightest of treasures. But treasure or not, she sure did leave Jude exhausted. Sometimes Jude worried that she was ill-equipped to take care of a child in the first place. But then she thought, she was Jude Martin, she could do anything she set her mind to. And a new beginning was what her mind was set on.

The following morning, Jude stood in the kitchen making breakfast. She wasn't too big on the task but she had grown used to it. Little Lux stood in the living room, looking out of the large window. Her little dimpled hands pressed against the glass as she watched the road in front of their cottage home. A few cars would pass by occasionally on their way to town. It wasn't a big town, much smaller then Boston but it was the only world Lux knew. Summer was almost at its end and the leaves would soon start to fall. It was beautiful in the fall; the multicolored leaves covered the ground and the air was fresh with the smell of rain. Lux loved the rain. Jude, not so much. For she was the one who had to deal with an impatient, hyper-active toddler, whom wanted to go out and roll around in the puddles.

She was truly a peculiar child. Jude had noticed her personality grow much in the past year alone. She was quite independent, fearless and quite adventurous for a two-year-old, but she had always been that way as a baby. She almost never cried. She didn't like to. And nothing scared her, which indeed did scare Jude. The thought that she could get hurt doing something reckless truly worried her.

"What are you doing over there, child?" Jude asked without bothering to turn around.

Lux looked from the window to Jude. "Outside!" She smiled brightly at Jude and then looked back outside.

Jude stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. She stood by the large glass window, peering out in to the only world she knew. She was growing and fast. Jude knew the day would come when her innocent world would be shattered by truths so ugly that even she would be rendered useless to protect her. But she would try. "Don't you get tired of looking out there all the time?" Jude turned back to her task.

Lux's eyes followed a few birds who had landed on the lawn and flown off. Lux babbled an incoherent answer and continued to venture out in to her own world. Jude sighed and continued her own task muttering to herself something her mother used to say. Then again, her mother used to say a lot of things. Jude walked over to the table and placed a bowl of fruit salad down in front of Lux's seat. She then looked up at the toddler who still had her eyes out the window. Jude thought of the reporter then, she couldn't help but to do so. "Lux." Jude spoke the child's name.

Lux pulled her eyes away from the window and set them on Jude. A tiny smile brushed against her pink lips as she looked at Jude. Her brown eyes calm. A little too calm for Jude's liking. Lux was usually a whirlwind but on that day, she was calm and collected. Jude left the fruit salad and walked to where Lux stood in front of the large window. She knelt down besides her and looked outside. She didn't understand what Lux saw that was so intriguing but she knew that this was the only world the toddler knew. To her it was a giant adventure ready to be explored. Jude sighed and wrapped an arm around the child. "Its lovely out, isn't it?"

Lux giggled softly and pressed her tiny hands against the glass. The two watched as a couple of small sparrows flew down to the grass and then flittered away. Lux oo'd excitedly as she watched them shoot off in to the sky. Jude only smiled softly at the girl and picked her up in her arms. "Alright then. That's enough of that." She hauled Lux back to the kitchen where she sat her down on her seat. "Eat before you go hungry, my mother used to say."

Lux did as she was told and instantly began to pick away at her food. Meanwhile, Jude walked back to the window, glancing back outside. The view was far different from the view outside her window at Briarcliff. Jude often imagined how her life would have been if she had stayed there. Insanity. It would all have been insanity. She still had nightmares of the dark halls and the screams of the patients. She often dreamed of herself as a patient banging her head over and over on the wall like that woman, Martha. She also dreamed about that boy, Jed Potter, who was possessed by the devil. His cruel words still haunted her, even after she awoke. Nonetheless, the ones who plagued her dreams the most were those who she had treated so unfairly. Those who had no business being in Briarcliff. Jude often wondered how they were coping on the outside world much like she was. The last she heard of Kit Walker, was that he was living with his children and two wives somewhere in Boston. As for Sister Mary Eunice, she had passed on to a better life and Jude prayed for her soul every night. As for the reporter…

Jude looked to Lux.

Well, the reporter was probably living the life she always wanted.


	2. CH 2- Raising Lux

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry if I took a bit to update this chapter. Hopefully you all like the story so far and hopefully I can answer some of your questions. Also thanks for your reviews!

**OH! I had previously updated this chapter but then realized I hadn't uploaded the correct revised version so I deleted it. Anyway, this is the right revised chapter. Sorry about that guys. Enjoy.**

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**Chapter 2**- Raising Lux

**SALEM, MA 1968**

The sun was brilliant up in the bright blue summer sky. August always held the most special occasions. "Happy Birthday, child of mine." Jude said as she placed a small cake with three candles in front of a giddy Lux. Three years old now, how quickly time flew in the town of Salem. According to the nuns at St. Ursula's and her birth certificate, Lux had been born on August 6th. However, the day was August 13th. The day Jude had adopted Lux. Of course, Jude celebrated her actual birth day but to them, the 13th was so much more special. It was the day they both started a new life together. Jude was glad for her prior status at Briarcliff or else obtaining Lux's adoption would have been a much longer and tedious process. Not to mention that it also took a bit of convincing. But now she had one more year with Lux to add to her memories.

"Yay!" Lux cheered as she looked down at her cake. They were seated on a picnic table out in the garden of their cabin home. Lux wore a pretty white summer dress and her hair was cut into a bob with the front longer then the back. Jude had cut it herself and was quite proud of the outcome. Every time she picked up a pair of scissors to cut her hair she had flashbacks of the time she shaved the side of Shelly's head. Jude often thought about Shelly too. Lux looked curiously at the small candle flames. "Hot." She said.

"Don't touch the hot...Alright," Jude smiled, "Make a wish."

Lux looked from Jude to the small cake and tilted her head. After a moment of silence she blew out the candles just like Jude had shown her the year before when she turned two. Of course, the candles didn't blow out on the first try. When they were finally extinguished, Jude clapped her hands and took a seat next to Lux. "What did you wish for?"

"Its a secret, Mama!" Lux said with a giggle and turned back to her cake.

Jude sighed. "I suppose it is." Jude commenced to cut a piece of cake for Lux and then one for herself. It was then an old car drove up the side of the road. Jude sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. She had told them many times- those nosey reporters- that she had no news on the outcome of Briarcliff. That past was behind her now. But the man that stepped out of the car was not a reporter, nor was he a police officer. It was the previous landlord.

"Stay here, pretty girl." Jude told Lux who already had a mouthful of cake. Her brown eyes followed Jude and landed on the man that approached them.

Jude put on a fake smile for him. "Ah, Mr. Frances, how nice to see you. What brings you around?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm that Mr. Frances probably did not catch right away.

Mr. Frances was an older man as well. He wore a sharp suit and brown hat. He had previously sold the cabin to Jude when she first arrived in Salem. They made a bargain that she would pay some and then pay the rest in small payments. However, Jude had fallen behind miserably on said payments with little work and a toddler to care for. Mr. Frances was from New York, so seeing him there in Salem must have been urgent.

"Ello there Judy." He referred to her by her first name. Jude couldn't say that it didn't bother her because it did. "I'm afraid my visit isn't quite on good terms."

"Right." Jude said curtly, "You want the next payment."

Mr. Frances nodded. "Yes ma'am. You know our agreement, Judy. You send me a nice check every two months and I stay out of your hair."

"Oh come on, Teddy." Jude called him by his first name. "Its my daughter's birthday."

Mr. Frances looked over to the picnic table where Lux sat, a piece of cake in her hand and her lips covered in frosting. She looked over at them with calm yet curious eyes. Mr. Frances sighed. He always had a soft spot for children. Specially one with Lux's story. He sighed. "Listen Judy, I can't keep coming over here just to listen to excuses. You're six months behind on your payment. Last time I came, your kid was in the hospital."

Jude frowned. "Well, she was." Due to her biological mother's constant smoking during pregnancy, Lux had a small case of chronic bronchitis that the doctors warned would soon turn in to asthma if Jude didn't take good care of her. Jude was doing her best and more.

Mr. Frances sighed heavily once more taking his eyes off of Lux who was still munching away at her birthday cake. She had now managed to finish her small piece and then grabbed a chunk from the cake itself with her little hand. "Fine. You're lucky you're not the only one I drove all the way down here for."

Jude crossed her arms. "Why else are you here?"

"I'm doing some renovating on the old Crankshaw place." The old Crankshaw place was another cottage home across the road from Jude's where a lonesome old man used to live. "Apparently, Old Crankshaw died and I bought his property. Gonna clean it up and sell it."

Jude looked across the road where she could barely make out the old cottage through the trees. "Well good luck with that." The cottage was pretty run down and old. She couldn't imagine who would want to buy it.

"Thanks." Mr. Frances said. "I'm off now, but I expect a check next month, Judy." He said as she walked to his car.

Jude followed him half way, "Yeah, yeah, you'll get your check."

Mr. Frances waved goodbye at Lux, got into his car and sped off leaving nothing but dust in the air. Jude waited until he disappeared down the road and sighed. "Damn." she then returned back to the picnic table, "Alright, where were we-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw the cake picked at and Lux's frosting covered face. She sighed. "Oh, child of mine. What have you done?" She bit back a smile, "Hmm." Grabbed a napkin and wiped her face clean. "Let's not be so greedy now."

Lux giggled and continued to eat. Jude didn't know how she was going to pay the coming payment but she would think of something. She always did. Once Lux was done eating, Jude wiped her face clean and tiny hands from all the sticky icing and cake crumbs. Lux always managed to get all messy when she ate. "There we go." Jude said once she had cleaned her all up. "You ready to open your present?"

Lux's big doe eyes opened with excitement. "Yeah!" She stood on the bench and clapped her hands.

"Don't fall now." Jude said and sat her back down. Money was tight but she always made sure she saved enough to get Lux a little something. That year she had outdone herself. "Now sit here and close your eyes." She told the little girl. Lux instantly did as she was told and covered her eyes with her hands. Jude stood from the picnic table and went around back of the cabin. When she appeared she brought with her a bright red tricycle with white handle bars, a white seat and black tires and a big red bow. She placed it in front of Lux. "You ready?"

Lux nodded eagerly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, open 'em."

Lux opened her eyes and instantly her mouth dropped. "Wow, Mama!" She jumped off the bench and ran to the tricycle giddy with excitement. She put her little hands together and looked up at Jude. "Is it mine?" She asked in disbelief.

Jude smiled tenderly at her. "It sure is." Jude had spotted the tricycle in a yard sale in town. It was in good condition with no rust on the chains. All she had to do was polish it up a bit. Of course, she had to haggle the vendor for it and in the end got it for an affordable price. She could have probably used that money for groceries or to help with the house payments but Lux deserved it. "Do you like it?"

Lux ran her hand along the seat. "Yeah!" She ran in to Jude, wrapping her arms around her legs, "Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, my pretty girl." Jude smiled. "Now come on, try it out."

"Kay." Lux said and very carefully climbed on to her trike. Once she was on she looked up at Jude and beamed proudly.

"Wow," Jude said as she grabbed the camera and took a picture, "Look at my big girl."

Lux was completely overjoyed and slowly but surely began to push the pedals and drove the trike around in circles. Jude watched her with a grand smile. She couldn't believe what the reporter was missing out on.

When the sun began to set, Jude brought everything inside, including Lux and her trike. Lux had spent the entire evening riding the trike all along the yard and in front of the cabin. She was utterly delighted with her new gift and was a bit upset when jude said it was time to go inside but that tomorrow she could ride it again. After dinner, Jude gave Lux a bath and put her to bed. The little girl was so exhausted from her big day that she knocked out as soon as Jude carried her out of the tub. She didn't even wait until she was dressed in her pajamas and tucked in.

Jude kissed her goodnight and exited her room, leaving only the night light on. She went to the kitchen and cleaned up. Lux's trike rested by the front door. Jude stopped for a moment and leaned against the sink. Those moments of silence during the late hours of night brought Jude unwanted memories. Memories of her life as Betty Drake, luckily for Jude, she hadn't lived as Betty for so long. Not long enough for the insanity to cripple her but long enough to leave her with night terrors and horrid flashbacks. She tried to hide her setbacks from Lux the best she could but many things sent her back to Briarcliff. Jude had struggled much to set herself straight after she had been released by Monsignor Howard himself before he left to New York. She didn't expect him to keep his promise. She had expected him to flee and forget her just like the reporter had forgotten her as well.

But not once did Jude forget that reporter, Lana Banana Winters, she saw her every day in the face of her daughter.

Jude leaned against the sink. It all came so suddenly. Her hands gripped the counter tightly, trying not to lose herself but the flashback was hitting hard. "No, no, no!" Jude slammed her first in the counter and then in her rage she knocked a glass cup and sent it crashing to the ground. She backed away from the sink, crashing against the kitchen table mumbling incoherent words. Jude shook her head in denial of whatever atrocities were going on in her mind. "No!" She screamed.

"Mama?" Came the tiny voice and Jude turned to see Lux standing there in her pajamas. She rubbed her eye with a tiny fists. Lux then looked around the kitchen in confusion.

Jude frowned when she saw her. "I told your mother no!" She said to Lux. She then backed against the counter, her eyes setting off in the distance. "You can't stay here." Slowly she slid down to the kitchen floor next to the shattered glass. She placed her face in her hands and cried, "We don't have a children's ward!"

Lux walked to Jude, careful of the broken glass and the mess Jude was. This was not the first meltdown Jude had had in front of Lux or alone for that matter. "Don't cry, Mama." Lux said placing her hands on Jude's shoulders. She tilted her head to the side so she could see Jude's face.

"I told your mother no." Jude repeated.

Lux smiled and wiped away Jude's tears. "You feel better soon." She said.

Jude looked at the girl's precious face She was slowly starting to remember where she was and what time she was in. "She forgot." Jude whispered as she caressed Lux's face, "She abandoned us both."

Lux nestled herself against Jude's chest and let the frantic woman wrap her arms around her. Jude hadn't been making any sense but she was starting to regain herself. She took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Don't cry, Mama." Lux repeated warmly. Jude kissed the girl's head and rested her cheek on her head for a moment. Lux was like an anchor, a light house in which Jude could always find her way home.

Jude cradled Lux closer, "Mama's alright now, Mama's alright."


	3. CH 3- Sticks & Stones

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the good reviews guys! I really enjoy reading all of your feed back. Please enjoy the next chapter!

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**Chapter 3**- Sticks & Stones

**SALEM, MA  
1970**

The years came and went, one after another. Jude had found life just a bit easier to live but she had her set backs. She'd often find herself screaming at Lux for something ridiculously related to Briarcliff. She'd often mention a children's ward or a patient out of their quarters. But in the middle of her setback, she'd catch herself and calm herself. Lux had become familiar with her mother's issues and knew what to do when they happened. Now that Lux was older, Jude had explained to her why these things were happening to her. Why she woke in the middle of the night with those horrible nightmares. But she tried to shield Lux the best she could. Nevertheless, Lux was a smart girl. Jude was truly astonished by her intelligence. Even at five years old, she understood so much.

For so long Jude had debated if she should have told the girl the truth about her origins; the fact that she was adopted. Soon before her fifth birthday, Lux had asked Jude why she had two birthdays. If she was born on the 6th then why did they celebrate again on the 13th? Lux wanted to know why and Jude didn't lie to her. She told the girl the truth. That she was born on the 6th of August but Jude had adopted her on the 13th. Lux was a little sad upon hearing this truth. It was such big news for a little girl but Jude did her best to comfort her, reassuring her that blood or not, she was her real mother. Lux accepted this to be the truth. She didn't love Jude any less, on the contrary, she loved her even more because it was Jude who wanted her when no one else did.

What Jude had not told Lux were who her parents were and how she came to be. She believed Lux deserved better then that truth.

On that warm September day, Jude had picked up Lux from kindergarten just like she did every day. They didn't own a car, so Jude would walk there and back. It wasn't a very long walk from the cottage to the school. Besides, the fresh air would do both of them good. But on that day, Lux was very quiet and pensive. She wasn't her usual chatty self. But Jude didn't pester her about it. They walked down the dirt road in silence. Jude took in a deep breath of the fresh Salem air. She glanced down the road where she spotted the old Crankshaw cottage. Mr. Frances had mentioned to her (when he picked up a delayed rent) that he had finally sold the cottage. Apparently, a man had bought it, a single father. Jude hadn't asked so she didn't care much who moved across the road from them as long as they were friendly.

Jude and Lux soon arrived home and Lux went right in without a word. Jude found this to be quite odd. She followed the little girl inside. "Are you hungry, child?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No." Lux called and disappeared in to her room.

"Hmph." Jude said to herself, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let my child go hungry." She then retreated to the kitchen and commenced to make lunch for Lux mumbling meanwhile, something about how she wished her mother was home enough to make her lunch whenever she wanted. Finally, when Jude was done with lunch she called Lux's name. But she received no answer.

"Lux?" She peered in to her room but it was empty. Lux's backpack was thrown on the ground. "Lux!"

Jude searched the entire cottage until she finally found Lux crying in the corner of the laundry closet. She had her head buried in her arms and he little body shook with sobs. "By God, child, what is the matter?" Jude fell to her knees, placing her hands on the little girl. Lux lifted her head from her arms. Endless tears ran down her cheeks, and her brown eyes looked at her, pleading for help. "Are you hurt?" Jude demanded. Lux shook her head. Her brown hair flew back and forth. "Then what's the matter?"

Lux wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and forced her sobs back. She was a strong child and didn't like letting others see her falter. She had always been that way since she was a baby. Jude remembered when she was learning how to walk, she would stumble and fall but not once did she allow herself to cry.

Jude brushed Lux's bangs out of the way and lifted her chin. "Tell me." Her voice was firm.

Lux sniffled. "Macy called me an orphan. She said I couldn't play with them cause I'm an orphan."

Jude frowned instantly at this. So the truth had spread beyond their home. Adults must have told their children. As to why Jude did not know. Perhaps in teaching them a lesson on how easy they had it for little Lux Martin was adopted and didn't know her real parents. This angered Jude but she it the anger aside. "Oh, no, no."

Lux hiccuped. "I am, aren't I? I have no daddy and..." Her lips trembled, the tears threatening to return.

Jude sighed softly. She knew the day would come in where Lux's parent's absence would raise questions. She just didn't realize it would come so suddenly and so cruelly. So Jude sat down next to the crying girl and looked ahead, "Lux." She spoke the girl's name and Lux instantly knew she should listen. "I want you to listen to me, and listen to me well because I will not repeat myself again."

Lux stopped her sniffles and looked to Jude.

"When you came in to my life, I just knew you were special. I knew you would grow up for greatness and so far I have not been wrong. You're a very special girl. You're intelligent, bright, and oh so brave." She looked to the girl and smiled softly. She brushed her cheek and brought her eyes to hers, "Now, don't you ever let anyone belittle you for who you are. Just because you're adopted does not make you different, or any less important. Never let anyone make you feel inferior. You're a smart girl. Remember that."

Lux nodded.

"Promise me." Jude said, "Promise me that you will never let anyone get you down."

"I promise." Lux said firmly.

Jude wiped her last tears, "There you go, my pretty girl."

Lux calmed down for a moment and then looked at Jude. "Then why were they so mean to me?"

Jude placed her hand on Lux's head and rested her against her chest. "People can be very cruel, child. They will say things to hurt you but words are useless sometimes. They will only harm you if you let them."

"Sticks and stones." Lux said.

"Sticks and stones?" Jude tilted her head slightly.

Lux sat up and looked at Jude. "My teacher says that sticks and stones can break your bones but words can't hurt you."

"Exactly." Jude poked her nose. Perhaps Mrs. Hansen wasn't so ill-equipped after all. Still, Jude should be having a talking with her to keep a better eye on Lux. Children were indeed very cruel. They had a way of telling the truth without regard of the consequences. And perhaps the truth was better to tell, but Lux's truth was too harsh for words. She was barely getting used to it herself.

"I know I'm not an orphan." Lux said firmly. "I have a mom." She said referring to Jude.

Jude nodded. "You do. So count yourself lucky. There are children out there who do not."

"Yeah, huh." Lux agreed.

Jude brushed a lock o her hair behind her ear. "Now come on, I made you lunch." She stood and took Lux's hand leading her out of the closet.

Jude and Lux had lunch on the picnic table out in the front yard. Lux happily munched away on her sandwich which Jude had cut in half for her. "Good?" Jude asked.

Lux nodded. "Mhm."

"Good." Jude said and picked up her sandwich in her hands when the rumble of a truck caught her attention. Lux also looked up to the road and watched as a pick up truck passed their home. It had boxes and furniture tide tightly in the back. Lux had never seen that truck drive by before. Only people familiar to the area drove down that road (and of course the occasional tourist driving through). The truck then made a turn in to the Crankshaw property.

"Who is that Mama?" Lux asked as she set her sandwich down.

"Must be the new neighbors." Jude said remembering that the cottage had sold and people would be moving across from them. "You done?" Jude asked. Lux ate the last bite and nodded. "Alright, let's go inside. Come on now." Jude stood from the bench and collected the plates. Lux stood and followed after her turning around just in time to see the truck in the distance as it came to a stop in front of the cottage. But Jude closed the door behind them before she could see who got out.

Lux's curiosity for their new neighbors grew over night. She had peered out the window before bed to try and get a peek of anyone. They had never lived close to anyone before (Besides Old man Crankshaw but he never left his house) so it was kind of exciting. Jude had to pull her away from the window to get her to go to bed. The following day, Lux wandered around the house in complete boredom. There was still no movement from the cottage across the road. At least none she could see from the window.

Lux plunked herself on the sofa and watched Jude who was in the kitchen ironing some clothes. She had managed to make some extra money by washing and ironing clothes for people in town. It was often a burden but a modest job and it put food on the table. Lux's brown eyes watched Jude's hand as she ran the iron along a white button up shirt.

"Mama, I'm bored." Lux said.

"You're bored?" Jude said keeping her eyes on her work. "How can you be bored?"

"Can I go and play outside?"

"Oh, Lux sweetheart, not right now. I'm very busy and you know I don't like you wandering out there on yer own."

Lux perked right up. "Oh, please Mama! I'll be very careful. I'll just be in the garden playing. I won't wander off. Please?" She hurried to Jude tugging on her skirt.

Jude stopped her work, brushed her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. She didn't like Lux to be outside without her watching her. But Lux had grown extremely restless and when Lux grew restless she began to lull around, hanging herself upside down from the sofa with her arms hanging off until all the blood ran to her head. She would also tap her foot on the wooden floor and drive Jude up the wall. Jude smiled softly at her. "A little later, ok?"

Lux slumped her shoulders. "Okay." And wandered back to the sofa. She sat there bored, kicking her legs up and down and occasionally watching Jude. After ten minutes she lay upside down on the sofa and hung her arms off. She then began to make popping noises with her lips. At the first pop, Jude stopped and looked up at her. Now, Jude had tremendous patience when it came to Lux but she hated seeing the little girl so bored. At the second pop Jude stopped again. After the seventh she sighed. And at the tenth she set the iron down. "Lux sweetheart."

Lux stopped her popping and looked to Jude.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you play outside if you promise me to stay in the garden. No wandering off, you hear? And if you see a stranger you come back inside."

Lux sat up and jumped off the sofa. "Thank you, Mama!" She ran to Jude hugging her and then excitedly hurried outside

Jude sighed. "Oh, child." And continued her work.

Lux hurried out in to the garden. She got on to her trike and began to ride along it up and down the driveway of the cottage. She kept her eyes on the cottage still curious as to who had moved in. But the cottage remained still. Lux frowned lightly and continued her play. She had gotten distracted exploring around in the garden that she completely forgot about their new neighbors. She started plucking daisies to make a wreath for Jude. Without even realizing it, Lux had wandered off from the cottage in her pursuit for the perfect daisies. She had also been distracted by a butterfly who flew by. Lux giggled and followed after it down the road. When the butterfly flew off out of her reach and in to the sky, Lux pouted.

She looked around her surroundings and realized she had ventured off too far, leading her across the road and in to the forest. "Uh-oh." Lux said. She had lost track of where she had wandered off to. If Jude realized she was gone she would have been awfully mad. It was then she heard it, the ruffling of leaves and broken twigs behind a tall tree. Lux frowned and stepped closer, curious by the sound. She slowly peeked when someone popped out.

"Ah!" Lux fell back with a yelp, surprised. She looked up and there stood a blond little boy, only a year older then her. He was also pretty surprised to see her.

"Hi," spoke the little boy with a smile as he stepped out from behind the tree.

Lux was a bit startled and confused but she stood to her feet. "Hi." She said back.

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Thomas. What's your name?"

"Lux." Lux answered perking up a bit. It was quite the pleasant surprise to see another child her age in the area since all the other kids lived in town. Lux was the only one in the outskirts surrounded by the forest. But then again it was rather odd. What was that little boy doing all by himself in the forest, hiding behind bushes?

"Hi, Lux." Thomas said. He then looked around, "Are you lost?" He looked back to Lux. They were a bit of a way from the road.

"No," Lux said defensively even though she was a little, "I live over there." She pointed down the path she had come from. "Are you lost?"

Thomas shook his head. "Nope. I live here too." He pointed in the direction of the old Crankshaw place.

Lux looked and could see the old cottage in the distance, instantly understood and she brightened up. "You're our new neighbors?"

Thomas nodded. "Yup. I just moved her with my dad and my sister. I was just exploring the woods. My dad said I could." Thomas said proudly. Now that he was six, his father had told him he was a big boy and allowed him to do things he usually wouldn't be able to. Like explore a little on his own. But Thomas had also promised he wouldn't wander off too far.

"Oh." Lux said, "My Mama let me play outside but I'm not supposed to be all the way over here." She looked around them again.

"No worries, come on." Thomas extended his hand out to her.

Lux was a bit hesitant but took it. Thomas smiled and lead Lux through the trees until finally they arrived at the cottage. "Dad!" Thomas called out before they reached the front steps of the home.

"Thomas?" Came a man's voice. "There you are." A man appeared from inside the cottage. A precious little girl with dark hair and caramel colored skin followed after him and stopped at the door.

"Well who do we have here?" He said upon seeing Lux. She shyly too a half step back.

"This is my dad." Thomas said proudly at the blond man with the Boston accent. Lux looked up at him, he was young and very handsome. "Dad this is Lux." Thomas introduced him.

He smiled and knelt down to her level, "Well, hello there Lux." He put his hand out to her.

Lux let go of Thomas' hand and took his hand without hesitation and smiled shyly, "Hello sir."

"Mr. Walker, but you can call me Kit." He smiled at Lux. He then noticed she was all alone. Kit Walker found it odd that a little girl was all alone in the outskirts of town. He only knew of another cottage home in the area but did not know who lived there. "Now, what's a precious little girl like you doing out here all alone, huh?"

"I live here." Lux answered. "Well, over there." She pointed to the cottage across the road. "With my Mama."

"Just you and your Mama?"

Lux nodded, "Yes, sir. Uh, I mean Kit, Sir."

Kit chuckled. The little brunette girl was adorable. But Kit couldn't shake a weird feeling off. As if he had seen her once before. Her eyes were very familiar. "Julia," He turned around to his daughter, "Come on and say hello to Lux."

Julia obediently came down the porch with a friendly smile. "Hi Lux, I'm Julia."

"She's my sister." Thomas interrupted.

Lux looked from Thomas to Julia and a big smile crossed her face. "Hi, Julia."

"You live here too?" Julia asked. She was extremely excited to meet another little girl. She loved her brother and her dad but sometimes it was nice to play with another girl.

"Yup." Lux answered, "But I should get home now. My Mama doesn't know I'm here." Lux said, worry crossed her big brown eyes.

"Well, how's about we walk you home?" Kit said as he stood straight.

Lux nodded and let Mr. Walker and his two kids walk her home. They walked down the cottage's driveway and across the road. The three kids chatted happily all the way to Lux's cottage home. Kit was happy to know that there was another child living near by so Thomas and Julia could have someone to play with. Perhaps he'd even become familiar with her mother. So when they reached the driveway, Lux said her goodbyes and hurried home. Kit waited until she disappeared inside to turn around and head home.

He walked behind Thomas and Julia who continued their play. It had been roughly three years since his wife Alma had killed his other wife Grace under the roof of their home. Alma had been sent to Briarcliff soon after. Kit visited her whenever he could but after Alma died there was no sense in staying in Boston. After he begun to live a polygamist life, many of his friends and family cut him out of their lives. The only remaining person he had left was ex Briarcliff patient, Lana Winters. She had found him soon after he had lost both his wives. The two of them formed a bond but Lana was also trying to put her own life together. They still held many things in common however and the kids had warmed up to her.

So, looking for new change Kit packed up their bags and moved to a quaint little cottage in Salem. So far Thomas and Julia were adapting well. It was only their second day in Salem but the kids already loved their surroundings. They were extremely intelligent and understood what Kit had told them about leading new lives. He was very blessed to have them.

When the kids hurried inside, Kit stopped and looked to the cottage across the road from them. Lux said she it was just her and her mother. But what Kit couldn't understand was why Lux seemed so familiar to him. He just shrugged and went inside to join his children. Perhaps another day he would meet her mother.


	4. CH 4- Welcome, Mr Walker

**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS.**

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews. Super glad you guys like this story so far. I've been having so much fun working with Jude, Kit and the little ones. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**CH 4- Welcome to the Neighborhood, Mr. Walker **

It took Jude quite a while to rouse Lux from her sleep the following morning. She lay on her tummy, her cheek was squished on the mattress and her little dimpled hand hung off the bed. The covers were kicked off and thrown upon the floor. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed softly. Upon hearing Jude's voice rouse her from her slumber, Lux's face scrunched and she refused to open her eyes. Boy was she stubborn. Jude blamed herself and the child's biological mother as well. "You'll be late for school." Jude announced as she filed out of the room.

Lux mumbled and rolled on to her back. Her brown hair spread on the sheets beneath her. When Jude came back in to Lux's room she sighed and sat down on the bed. She brought Lux's face to her and softly patted her cheek. "Wake up, now, come on."

Lux's eyes slowly began to unstick and open. Her long lashes fluttered as she blinked and looked up at Jude. Confused for a moment, Lux starred at Jude, still heavy with sleep. Jude smiled at the girl. "There you are." She said softly and ran her fingers through Lux's hair. "You ready to get up now?"

Lux frowned lightly. "What day is it?" She asked.

"Well Monday, of course." Jude answered and kissed her forehead then helped her sit up.

Jude accompanied Lux to the bathroom where the little girl brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once she was done with her bathroom duties, she wandered back in to her room where Jude had laid out her clothes for the day. Lux grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her crazy bed hair stuck up behind her head in what Jude called a bird nest. Lux pulled her shirt down and grabbed the overall shorts Jude had picked out for her. She put one leg in through at a time and brought the straps over her shoulders.

"Mama can you button me?" Lux wandered in to the kitchen.

Jude was standing at the sink, starring out the window in a daze. She snapped herself out of it and knelt down to buckle Lux's overall straps. Jude was quite pleased that the little girl could dress herself. She could also pick out her own clothes but if it were up to Lux she would have walked out of the house mix matched with a crazy hat on her head.

"Ok, now go put your shoes on and come have breakfast."

Lux did as she was told. And after breakfast, Jude helped her put on her backpack and the two walked out the front door. Lux looked across the road to the cottage where Julia, Thomas and Mr. Kit lived. Lux wanted to tell Jude that she had met the neighbors and they were really nice but Jude had not noticed that the girl had wandered from the cabin so she kept it to herself. Nonetheless, Lux was extremely excited to see the Walker children again. She didn't get along much with the kids in town for they often teased her but Julia and Thomas had been awfully accepting of her. So had Kit. Hopefully she saw them again soon.

"You seem awfully excited to get to school." Jude said as Lux hurried her by the hand down the road.

Lux didn't answer her, just kept pulling Jude's hand. "Come on Mama. I don't wanna be late."

"Hmph. That's a first." Jude said but continued to let the little girl drag her in to town.

It didn't take them long to reach her school. Lux scanned the crowd of children anxiously. Thomas and Julia were at least a year older then her so they were probably a grade ahead of her. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't see them at recess or at lunch time. Then she could introduce them to Jude and ask if she could play with them after school since they were neighbors and all.

Jude walked Lux to her classroom and knelt down to her level, fixing her overall straps. "You behave now, ya hear. I don't want another call about you fighting with that Michaels boy." Jude told her.

"Yes, Mama." Lux told her. "I'll behave."

Jude smiled at her. "Alright then." She kissed her cheek and stood to her feet.

Lux waved at her as she went in to her classroom. Jude waited there until the bell rang and everyone filed inside. She just hated to return back to the cottage by herself. The silence was unbearable.

So instead Jude headed in to town to pick up the clothes from her usual clients. She bumped in to a few parents of her Sunday school students. They asked her how Timmy or Susie were doing with their studies and Jude asked how they were doing with their prayers at home. Then she would move on to what other errand she had.

Then Jude walked down that lonely road back to the cottage where she washed and ironed clothes until it was time to pick up Lux.

Xxx

Lux sat on the swings watching as the rest of the children played with one another. She had searched for Thomas and Julia during the first recess but she hadn't found them. She looked for them at lunchtime but they weren't there either, then again at recess after lunch. But the Walker siblings were no where to be found. Perhaps they weren't attending her school, Lux thought. Maybe their dad hadn't enrolled them yet.

Lux sighed, disappointed that her new friends weren't there to play. She had grown tired of watching all the other kids play without her. The only game they seemed to include her in was tag but that was only because they made her be "it" all the time and ran away from her crying, "Don't let it get you!"

Well, Lux was tired of being "it". She didn't mind the game itself but even after it was over kids seemed to run away from her like she had the plague. But Julia and Thomas weren't like that. They were different.

When school was finally over, Lux met Jude under the same tree she met her everyday. Jude was there to greet her with a smile and they walked home hand in hand. Lux stayed quiet. She barely spoke a peep. But she was eager to get home to see if Julia and Thomas were outside playing. They weren't. Lux pouted and headed inside after Jude.

That night the two sat at the small round wooden table Jude had bought at a yard sale soon after they first arrived in Salem. Jude watched as Lux munched happily on her dinner.

"Good?" Jude asked.

"Good!" Lux said.

"Good." Jude smiled.

It was then music came from outside. Jude and Lux looked up from their dinner. "What is that?" Jude asked.

Lux jumped off her chair and hurried to the window where through the dark she could see the porch light from the Walker's cottage across the road. The music was coming from inside. Jude joined Lux at the window.

"Hmm," She said, "Must be the new neighbors."

Lux smiled brightly, "That sounds fun, Mama."

Jude half smiled and lead Lux from the window, "Come on now, don't get all worked up now and finish your dinner."

"Yes, Mama." Lux said and continued to finish her dinner.

Xxx

The next day at school, Lux sat once again at the swings during recess. Jude had packed her some cookies she baked while Lux slept the night before. Jude tried to keep herself busy to prevent herself from having another attack of insanity. So that night she baked cookies.

Lux was excited and didn't even mind that the kids hadn't asked her to play. All she wanted to do was sit on the swing and peacefully eat her cookies.

"Hey!" Came a voice and Lux looked up to see one of the older boys towering before her. "What ya have there? Give me some!" He shoved his dirty hand in front of her.

Lux pulled the bag of cookies away. She frowned at him. "No. These are mine and you didn't ask nicely."

"Come on Little Orphan Annie." He stepped forward.

Lux glared. "No!"

The boy was about to reach over when- "Hey!" Lux and turned around to see Thomas Walker standing there. Lux was both surprised and pleased to see him. "Leave her alone, Willy. Those are her cookies." Thomas told his classmate.

"So?" Said Willy. "Why do you care?"

"Cause she's my neighbor." Thomas said proudly, "And my friend." He stood between Willy and Lux. "Now go bug someone yer own size, ya twist." He turned to Lux and whispered, "My dad says that." Willy only frowned and walked away. When he was gone, Thomas turned to Lux. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Lux looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Why'd he call you that?" Thomas asked, "Orphan Annie."

Lux tapped her foot on the ground shyly, "Cause I don't have a Daddy…" She said. She didn't tell Thomas that she didn't have a mother because she did. Jude was her mother.

Thomas smiled at her. "Its ok. I don't have a Mommy."

"You don't?" Lux asked surprised.

He shook his head, "Nope. My mom died when I was little. Julia's mom died too."

"You don't have the same mom?" Lux was rather confused. She was young and didn't know much about the world of adults. Thomas did because Kit had explained things to him and Julia.

"Julia and I have different mommies but we have the same dad."

Lux smiled. "Two moms? That's so neat."

Thomas laughed. "Yeah. Come on, let's go find Julia." He gave her his hand and Lux took it.

The two met up with Julia and then made plans to meet up after school. Lux asked why they hadn't been in school yesterday. Julia explained to her that Kit had enrolled them a little late and they hadn't been able to attend until that morning. Thomas had met Willy in class but didn't like him very much. He said he was kind of a bully.

After school was over, Julia and Thomas met up with their father. Kit greeted them with a big smile. He had missed them all day but had gotten a lot done around the house.

"How'd it go, you two?" He ruffled Thomas' hair.

"Great." Thomas answered.

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah!" Julia smiled brightly and grabbed Kit's hand. "We played with Lux!"

Kit smiled at the mention of the sweet little girl that lived across the road. "Oh did ya? That's great. Where is she?" He looked around the crowd of parents picking up their children.

"Over there!" Thomas pointed and ran off.

"Thomas!" Kit called after him.

"Daddy, come say hi to Lux and her mom!" Julia said happily as she tugged Kit's hand and dragged him to where Lux and her mother were under the big shady tree.

"Julia, hold yer horses." Kit said as his daughter dragged him through the crowd of children and parents. "Where's the fire?" He asked and stopped when they reached the tree. Kit looked up to find Sister Jude Martin standing before him. He froze almost instantly not believing his eyes.

"Sista Jude?" His voice trailed.

Jude froze at the sound of his voice and looked up to meet eyes with Kit Walker. "Mr. Walker..." Jude's voice was but a mere whisper.

Both Jude and Kit starred at each other and then looked down to Julia and Lux who were giggling excitedly as they reunited.

"So." Kit said to Jude, "Yer her mother."

"And you're their father." Jude said.

Kit placed his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, yeah I am."

xx

Kit and Jude walked side by side down the road under the shade of the large trees as their children walked in front of them talking and laughing amongst each other.

"Never in a million years would I had thought to run in to ya here." Kit said still amazed at the fact that Sister Jude was his neighbor.

She looked extremely different. The last time he had seen Jude she was dressed in rags as a patient in Briarcliff. Before that he had seen her as the strict and tough nun that ran the place. But never had he seen her dressed so normally with her hair pinned up. Specially not as the mother of a child.

"Neither would I, Mr. Walker." Jude answered him. "Looks like your past never leaves you."

Kit nodded in agreement. "What happened to you?" Kit asked softly so the children wouldn't hear. "You were at Briarcliff one day and then you were gone."

Jude stopped just as they reached their destination. She stood straight like always did and looked at Kit Walker. "All in good time, Mr. Walker." A small smile tugged the corner of her lips, "And welcome to the neighborhood." She turned around, "Calm along now, Lux." She extended her hand out to Lux. Lux hurried to take Jude's hand and waved goodbye.

Kit smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Sista!" He called after Jude.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Walker." She called back without bothering to turn around but an amused smile crossed her lips.

Kit chuckled and brought his hands out of his pockets. All in good time, Jude said. Kit was all right with that. After all, they had all the time in the world.


	5. CH 5- Fireflies & Empty Skies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**CH 5- Fireflies and Empty Skies**

Weeks passed since Kit and Jude met outside of their children's school. Jude had let Lux go over the Walker's cottage and Kit had let his kids go over Jude's home. The neighbors became quite close. Jude and Kit would sit out in the porch in the evenings and watch the children play.

Kit had finally gotten Jude to tell him where she had gone and how she had escaped Briarcliff. While they sat out in the patio, watching the children play in the grass, catching fireflies, Jude told Kit everything. She told him that it had been the Monsignor Howard who let her out before he left Boston. Jude then commenced to tell Kit how lost she felt during her first months of freedom. She needed a reason to keep going, a reason not to feel useless or unwanted. She needed someone to live with and love.

"And that's when I found her, forgotten in that dirty place." Jude said of Lux. "She was tiny, barely a week old. Her mother had abandoned her without a second thought." Just thinking about the poor child alone and abandoned angered her.

Kit sat silently, listening to Jude's every word.

"All I ever wanted was my own family, my own children to teach and to love." She looked over at Lux who ran around with a jar and a lid as happy as can be. "And when I picked up that child in my arms I knew I had gotten what I always wanted. Life may not have given me a biological child but to me it's as if she were. That girl means the world to me. I raised her on my own and I'd do anything for her." Jude wiped a tear from her cheek before it rolled down.

Kit looked at Lux. He couldn't imagine who could have left behind such a precious child. With her bright smile, shining doe eyes and loving personality, she was beautiful. Nevertheless, he was glad Jude had found someone. He understood perfectly what he meant. If it weren't for his children, he wouldn't have known what to do after the death of Grace and Alma.

He smiled softly. "I know what ya mean. Its as if life wouldn't mean anything without 'em."

Jude nodded in agreement. 

"Jude." Kit spoke, "And her biological mother? Do ya know who she was?"

Jude grew tense at his question. She lowered her eyes to the patio table and sighed. "All in good time, Mr. Walker."

Kit pushed back, leaning against the chair. "Ah, c'mon Jude. Stop calling me that."

That teasing smile tugged at Jude's lips. "All in good time then, Kit."

Jude had asked Kit to stop calling her Sister Jude. She was no longer a nun and did not need the title. It took Kit a while to become used to it but he did so in the end. He tried to make Jude call him just by his first name but Jude clung to her habits. However, Mr. Walker seemed to turn in to some form of nickname instead of being just formal.

Nevertheless, the two became very familiar with one another as neighbors and probably even friends.

"I caught one!" Lux cheered. Thomas and Julia ran to her immediately and Lux showed them the tiny glowing bug in her jar.

"Wow." They said together.

"How pretty." Julia said.

"Mama I caught one!" Lux said.

"Did you now?" Jude said from her seat on the patio table.

Kit chuckled, "Good job there, Luxie. You kids catch any?"

"Not yet." Thomas and Julia said and continued on catching them.

Lux grabbed her jar and ran to the small round table where Kit and Jude sat. "Look Mama." She smiled showing Jude the jar with the bug.

"Look at that." Jude said grabbing the jar, "Its beautiful. Don't forget to let it go."

Lux frowned lightly. "Let it go? Why Mama? Can't I keep it?"

Jude smiled softly at the girl. "You can but it'll get awfully sad, missing his family. Its best if you let 'em go."

Lux pouted. "Okay, Mama." She took the jar and hurried back to the grass where she opened the jar and let the firefly escape in to the air with the rest of them.

"Yer a good mother, Jude." Kit said with a smile.

"I do my best." Jude said but she was flattered.

She'd do anything for that girl. Even fight the ones that had brought her in to the world, if she had to. And in a way, Jude was happy she now had Kit and the Walker in children in their lives. She had grown quite fond of Thomas and Julia and cared for them as she cared for Lux. The two youngsters had also gone through so much, losing their mothers in such a terrible way. But they were special, Jude could see that.

Days passed and the afternoons began to cool down. Autumn was just around the corner. Kit was in his home washing some dishes. He had let Julia and Thomas go over Jude's for lunch. The kids had been begging to go over all day. But that was the usual routine now.

Kit would care for Lux whenever Jude was busy and vise versa. The kids didn't mind. They loved it. The more time they could spend together, the better. But on that day, Kit was instantly alarmed when he heard the cries of his children.

"Dad! Dad!" The kids screamed running to the cottage.

Kit dropped everything and ran outside as soon as he heard their screams hit the air. "What's the matter?" He demanded terrified out of his mind.

"Jude!" They cried in together "Something's wrong with Jude!"

Kit looked at the cottage across the road where he heard screams in the distance. "Stay here." He told the kids firmly and ran across the road to Jude and Lux's home.

Kit burst in through the front door to find Jude pacing around the kitchen quickly, screaming and waving her shoe in the air. She screamed nonsense at the top of her lungs. He then spotted Lux hiding under the table, covering her ears.

"Lux!" Kit gasped.

Lux crawled from underneath the table and ran to Kit. Kit picked her up in his arms, "You ok? You hurt? She hurt you?"

"No." Lux shook her head.

Kit sighed relieved.

"I told your mother that we don't have a children's ward!" Jude shouted turning around to meet Lux and Kit. She shook the shoe in her hand as if to strike.

"Jude." Kit said carefully putting a hand up to protect Lux, "Put that down."

"And you," She pointed at Kit, "What are you doing out of your cell?"

"Awh, damn." He set Lux down and ushered her behind him. "Stay behind me."

"She has to calm down!" Lux told Kit.

Kit went up to Jude and grabbed her arms. "Jude, stop!" Kit ordered, "Stop! Don't ya dare hurt yer daughter, all right? You're okay. You're home. You're not at Briarcliff." He forced her to put the shoe down.

"Forty lashes for either of you!" Jude yelled back.

"Mama stop!" Lux cried at her.

Jude stopped at the sound of the girl's voice and looked down to Lux. Kit stopped too watching Jude carefully as he held her back. He didn't know if she was going to lose it again.

"Stop, Mama, stop." Lux's voice died down as her eyes watered. Even though she had grown quite used to Jude's outbursts, watching her like that still hurt her. Some of her manic episodes were bigger then the rest. And that one was one of the biggest Lux had seen. It terrified her to see Jude that way but she held her ground.

Jude's breathing settled as she kept her eyes on the little girl. Lux slowly walked up to her and took her hand out of Kit's grasp. Kit was cautious but let Lux grab Jude's hand. "You'll feel better soon, Mama." Lux said softly to Jude.

Jude shook her head, "I told your mother no. But she still left you in- in there. She left you in that ugly place. She left…"

"I know, Mama. She left you too, remember?" Lux said repeating the words Jude had said over and over for the past few years. "But it's okay." Lux smiled at her. "Its okay now."

Jude knelt to her knees slowly; her hands shook but not as violently as before. Kit watched as Lux managed to calm Jude down. He was truly amazed and couldn't believe how that little girl had managed to handle Jude's manic episodes. It truly did amaze him but he was glad he was there now to help them. And he was going to do just that; he was going to take care of them and protect them. After all, they were his family now.

So Kit knelt down too and watched as Lux let Jude cry to her about all sorts of things. Most of them didn't make any sense. She mentioned Pepper once or twice and Sister Mary Eunice too. Lux would just smile at her and reassure her until Jude finally calmed down and returned to her senses. When she did, Kit helped her up and helped her to her room where Jude lay down and put her hand to her head.

"You rest now, Jude. Ya hear?" Kit said softly to her, bringing up the blanket to her chest. "I'll take care of Lux."

"Thank you, Mr. Walker." Jude said.

"No problem."

Kit exited the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Lux standing there watching cautiously. "Is Mama ok now?"

Kit walked to Lux and knelt down to her level. He took her little hands in his, looked down for a moment and nodded. "She's fine," he said looking at her. "Yer Mama's okay now."

"Okay." Lux said relieved.

"Listen," Kit began, "Yer Mama's resting now so yer gonna come with me, Thomas and Julia to my house. Okay?"

Lux nodded, "Okay."

Kit stood up and Lux took his hand. He led her out of the cottage and on to the porch when Lux stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry." She said looking up at Kit.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said kneeling down to her level again, "Don't apologize, sweetheart, it ain't yer fault."

"Mama gets scared sometimes." Lux explained the best she could, "She gets scared and yells."

"Has she hurt you?" Kit asked calmly.

Lux shook her head. "No. Never. She just yells and I hide till she calms down a bit and then I- and then I help her to not be scared."

"Does it happen a lot?"

"Sometimes not always." Lux said.

Kit pressed his lips together and nodded. He never knew this was happening. How could he? "I'm sorry ya had to see yer mama like that, kiddo, I really am. But don't ya worry. Ol' uncle Kit is here to help ya now. Imma take care of the both of ya, alright?"

Lux hugged him instantly. She felt safe with Kit and she trusted him. She knew he was going to keep them safe. "Alright."

Kit smiled, "Now come on, Thomas and Julia must be worried."

Lux nodded and took his hand again. The two of them walked down the driveway and across the road.

Kit reassured Thomas and Julia who looked at each other. Julia walked up to Lux, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay."

Lux smiled. "I know."

"Can we go see her?" Thomas asked.

Kit sighed. "I don't think that's a very good idea, son. She's restin' right now."

"Just for a little, please?" Julia begged.

Kit looked at his children. They were extraordinary kids and he was very aware of that. They were smart and knew how to handle themselves. So he sighed once more. "Alright. But be quick about it. Jude needs her rest."

Julia and Thomas nodded and were off. Lux stayed behind, clutching on to Kit's hand. She looked up at him. Kit looked down at her and smiled. "Now, how's about we get you some lemonade?"

"Yes, please."

Kit took a last look at the cottage before he took Lux inside.

Julia and Thomas went into Jude's room and got he out of bed. Jude was a bit confused but she let the children take her by the hand and lead her out of the cottage and to the yard. The two children lead her out in to the forest where they disappeared in to the trees.

Meanwhile at the Walker cottage, Kit took Lux out in to the porch and sat down with their lemonades. "Lux? What did yer mama mean when she said yer mother left you with her? Who was she talking about?"

"Oh." Lux said after sipping through her straw, "I don't know. My other Mama I think. She left and my real Mama came and got me."

So Jude had indeed told the little girl the truth. Kit was pleased to know that Lux knew this truth and had accepted it very well. She was a smart girl and would be just fine. Jude had been raising her very well.

"Mama gets really sad about it. I don't like that she gets sad so I tell her its okay because it is okay. I'm not sad about it and I wanna let her know that everything's gonna be okay." Lux explained.

Kit smiled at her. "And everything will be."

Lux then perked up when she saw Jude crossing the road with Julia and Thomas. "Mama!" She jumped to her feet and ran to her.

Jude knelt down and collected the little girl in an embrace. Lux buried herself in Jude's arms happy to see her on her feet. Kit caught up to them and Thomas and Julia hurried to his side. "What happed?" He asked.

"She's gonna be okay now." Julia smiled.

Kit looked over at Jude. She stood to her feet with Lux in her arms and walked over to the Walker family and joined them. Kit smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder, leading her inside with the kids. In that moment Kit knew that Julia was right. Jude was going to be just fine.


	6. CH 6- Dear Child

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate the time you guys take to write them out. So thank you!

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**CH 6-** Dear Child

**SALEM, 1971**

The entire Walker home filled with loud swing music. The windows were open letting in the warm mid day air. Summer had come around once more and everything felt at peace.

The three children: Thomas, Julia and Lux sat on the couch smiling and laughing as they watched Jude and Kit take up the space in the living room. Jude was teaching them how to swing dance.

It had been a year since Jude had followed Thomas and Julia in to the forest and after that she seemed to be an entire different person. She no longer had manic episodes. In a way, she returned to an old self that existed way beyond Briarcliff. In that year, she taught them how to swing dance and swear like a sailor. She made Thomas learn to sew and took away Lux and Julia's dolls and replaced them with trucks so they'd grow up tough. No one knew if in that entire year, Jude had forgotten all of her horrors but she sure seemed happy.

"Okay now." Jude said as she placed her hand on Kit's shoulder, "We'll start again. Watch me. You're left and I'm right." She leaned in slightly pointing a finger at him, "Because women are always right."

Kit smiled and followed Jude's instructions.

The kids laughed and watched in excitement as Jude and Kit danced along the living room.

"Women are always right, Dad!" Thomas called out.

"That's damn right, Thomas." Jude chuckled. "Damn right."

Kit laughed. "Alright, alright. Women are always right." He repeated.

Jude looked to the kids, "Get on in here, you three."

The kids jumped off the couch and joined in the dance. Jude took Lux's hand and spun her along to the music. Lux laughed. Jude had never seen the child so happy and it filled her heart with joy. Kit and his family moving in next door was probably the best thing that had ever happened to them and Jude was glad for that.

When the music settled down, the laughter continued. There was never a moment of silence when the children were awake. Perhaps only when Jude read to them or when she sat them down to do their homework but it was summer and the kids were out of school; they were wide-awake from early morning to late at night.

They would spend their mornings out in the swimming hole, swimming until Jude said they'd grow gills. They'd come out with pruny fingers and laugh. Jude would make them lunch and they'd eat out in the backyard where they would swing on the tire wheel Kit had put up or ride their bikes along the driveway. Every day was a new adventure and every day there was a lesson to learn.

Once, Lux had fallen and scraped her knee. Jude was at her side before Lux even knew it. She calmed the child and kept her from crying.

"No crying now." She told her as she cleaned up her knee. "Its just a scrape. You're a tough girl, alright?"

Lux nodded, biting back the tears that prickled her eyes; but she didn't cry. Instead, she got up and continued to play. Jude always encouraged Lux; just liked she encouraged Julia and Thomas. She was proud of the little person her daughter was becoming and supported her in anything and everything.

If Lux wanted to wear boy clothes and play with boy toys then Jude let her. If Lux wanted to wear her hair up and put on a pretty dress that day then Jude let her. What Jude would not stand for was to let Lux become spoiled, selfish and unkind. But in all, Jude just wanted her to be happy.

After their swing lesson, the kids went outside with Jude to play. Jude sat on the porch and watched as the kids played in the grass.

"Thomas Walker, if you're gonna climb that tree then you better not fall." Jude warned Thomas who was already half way up a tree.

"You look like a monkey." Julia teased her brother. Lux laughed and Thomas began to make monkey sounds.

Kit chuckled. "You tell 'em, son." It was then the phone rang from inside. "I'll get it." Kit said and went inside and to the kitchen where the yellow phone was connected to the wall. "Hello?"

_"Kit?"_ A very familiar voice rung from the other line.

Kit recognized it right away and smiled. "Lana."

Lana Winters. Kit had been keeping in touch with her over the years. They had found themselves a little bit before Kit decided to move out of Boston.

"Hey, how are ya, Lana?" He asked and looked out the front door where he saw Jude lecturing Thomas as he hung upside down from the tree. He then turned his attention back to the phone call.

_"Great. I'm doing great. And you? And the kids? When are you going to come visit?"_

"Ah, we're great, Lana. Very great. Missing you. Soon hopefully, before the kids go back ta school."

Meanwhile outside:

"Mama, look!" Lux said as she ran to Jude. She opened her tiny hands and inside crawled a lady bug.

"Will you look at that." Jude said, "Where'd ya find it?"

"On my leg." Lux said.

Jude smiled at her poking Lux's tummy softly. "It must like you then."

"Can I get a jar for it, Mama?"

"Go on ahead, doll." Jude said, "But don't run too fast. You make Mama nervous when ya do."

Lux smiled and hurried inside leaving Jude to watch over Thomas and Julia. Thomas had bet Julia that she couldn't climb the tree so now she was attempting to climb it.

"Don't break yer heads now." Jude told them.

Inside, Lux stopped when she saw Kit on the phone and quietly tip toed in to the kitchen. She looked around pondering where the jars could be. She then stood next to Kit and waited for a moment before she tugged on his jeans. She didn't want to bother him but the lady bug in her hands was squirming.

Kit looked down to her. "Oh, just a moment, Lana. What is it, sweetheart?"

"Where are the jars?" Lux asked.

"You catch somethin'?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Lux smiled.

Kit walked to one of the near by cabinets, opened them and pulled out a jar, handing it to Lux. "There ya go."

"Thanks, Uncle Kit!" She giggled and ran back outside.

"Ah, sorry, you were saying?" Kit turned back to his conversation with Lana.

_"Was that Julia?"_ Lana asked. Her voice was laced with a smile.

"Um, no." Kit said nervously. Lana wasn't very much aware of the fact that Jude was his neighbor. Over time Lana had harbored some strong feelings of hurt towards Jude and it seemed mutual coming from Jude. Kit didn't know what had happened between them but whenever Jude heard about the reporter she turned serious and asked Kit not to bring her up anymore. "It was-"

"Daddy!" Julia came running in to the kitchen.

"Oh!" Kit perked up, "Here she is now."

Kit handed the phone to Julia and Julia instantly lit up when she recognized Lana's voice. Thomas came suddenly and fought Julia for the phone to speak to Lana.

Lux stood out in the porch watching the Walker children. "Who are they talking to, Mama?" She asked Jude.

Jude looked back. She had a hunch on who it was but took Lux's hands in hers and smiled. "Don't you worry about it, doll."

Later that night, Lux, Thomas and Julia fell asleep on the living room couches. All three of them cuddled against one another like a bundle of bunnies. Jude picked up Lux in her arms. She was getting heavier and heavier and Jude knew she wouldn't be able to carry the six year old around like a baby any longer.

Kit walked them across the road. The lights from the porches of their homes were the only lights that paved their way. Kit shoved his hands in his pockets. He had been thinking of visiting Boston for quite a while but he hated leaving Jude and Lux. Jude had been perfectly fine, more then fine to be quite honest, however, Kit still felt uneasy, as if he was abandoning them and he didn't like that at all.

"Jude-" Kit was about to speak.

"Walker, if you ask me about Boston one more time I will remind you about the meaning of flogging."

Kit laughed. "Fair enough." He sighed, "I just hate leavin' ya both behind."

Jude secured Lux in her arms. "Trust me, we'll be fine. We've been alone before."

Kit nodded. "I understand why going back would bother ya."

"Thank you for understanding." Jude said. "Now, I better put her to bed."

Kit pressed his lips together in a smile and nodded once. "No problem. Goodnight." He rubbed Lux's back softly and then watched as Jude took her inside. Once they were safely in, he turned back around and headed home to tuck Julia and Thomas in.

Jude put Lux to bed once she was bathed and in her pajamas. She had run around all day and gotten dirty and sticky and Jude would not let her go to bed in such conditions.

"Mama, what's the matter?" Lux asked as Jude tucked her in.

"Nothing." Jude reassured her, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." Lux answered. She pondered for a moment. Her eyes were sleepy but she was fighting against it. "Mama? Are Uncle Kit and Thomas and Julia going to Boston again?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask, child?" Jude asked calmly. It wasn't the first time Kit and the children had visited Boston leaving Jude and Lux behind. Lux was always sad to see them go and lulled around the cottage bored for the first few days. She'd then follow Jude around like a little duckling, bumping against her every time she stopped. It was just like when she was younger and it was just the two of them. Jude enjoyed the bonding time with Lux. It was quieter then usual but the silence no longer bothered her.

Lux shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Ya don't know or ya don't wanna say?" Jude asked her.

Lux pouted. "I miss 'em when they're gone."

"Me too." Jude smiled softly at her as she brushed away her bangs. How Lux reminded her of the reporter. She was looking like her more day by day. The only thing she had inherited from her father were her eyes. Jude remembered the doctor. He appeared to be an extremely intelligent man however he and Jude had butted heads multiple times over the well beings of the Briarcliff patients. Not to mention that he was the real Bloody Face. Jude had never seen that coming when she heard the news. However, Jude didn't let that affect her love for Lux. The girl meant the world to her. She'd be lost without her.

Jude patted her tummy, "Alright, lights out."

"Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, my child." Jude kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Lux yawned.

"I love you too, my dear child." Jude said. "More then you know."


	7. CH 7- Baby Banana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! And well, on with the next chapter!

**THE GREAT GOLDEN CHILD**

**CH 6**- Baby Banana 

**NEW YORK, 1971  
**

Six years. It had been a little over six years since Lana escaped Briarcliff. So much had happened since then. She had published her book: Maniac and made a well-known name for herself. Now she was living the life she always wanted in a beautiful home in New York. But lately Lana was missing something else. She was missing that tiny bundle she abandoned at St. Ursula's home for lost children.

Lana awoke in her large queen sized bed. Another silent morning. Another day to ponder about her life decisions. Lana went in to her large kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and lit herself a cigarette.

She would have been six years old now on August 6th. August 6th. It was a day that tormented Lana every single year since 1965. She had been thinking of the little girl more in those days. Lana had begun to feel a huge remorse for giving her up. She regretted her decision almost every day and couldn't help to imagine how life would have been with her.

Lana saw how Kit was with his children. Whenever they visited, Lana couldn't help but to think of her daughter. She would have been just a year younger then them. And in those days, Lana thought of looking her up. She was curious as to what had become of her, of what she looked like, what her name was, what she liked, if she had found a suitable home. Lana wanted to know. She needed to know. It was driving her insane.

Lana walked out to the balcony and took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing the air out in to the fresh New York morning. She looked down to the backyard and imagined a swing set and some toys scattered around. The regret was destroying her.

Perhaps she could talk about it with Kit when he arrived with his children. Kit often came to visit. Lana used to go over his home many times before he moved to Salem. She had yet to visit his home there but would love to soon. She hadn't been able to do so before with the popularity of her book. She had been so busy with book signings and meetings that a vacation to herself was out of question.

However, now that things had calmed down a bit, Lana needed a vacation. She needed to see her family, the only people she felt close to. She had been dating a few women here and there but nothing was ever serious. Of course it had taken Lana years to get out there again since her Wendy's death and everything that had happened. But the loneliness was becoming too much. She couldn't wait until Kit and the children visited. Perhaps she would visit them instead? She had yet to visit Salem and she knew being away from the city would do her good. She would have to wait and see.

Lana went back inside to get ready for her day. The child she gave up never left her thoughts.

**SALEM**

Lux and Jude stood on the driveway as they watched Kit load the last of their luggage on to the bed of the old faded blue truck. Thomas and Julia were already in the truck watching.

Lux watched with curious eyes as she cuddled against Jude. Jude had her hand around the little girl's shoulder bringing her closer. The Walker family was off to Boston again. Kit said they were off not only to visit a family friend but they also wanted to visit Grace and Alma's graves. They were buried in a cemetery just in the outskirts of Boston. They visited the graves at least every month, if they could. Even if it wasn't a long drive to Boston at all, sometimes they just couldn't make it.

Julia and Thomas were excited. They were a bit somber regarding their deceased mothers but were excited to visit Lana. Lux didn't know who Lana was but Julia and Thomas talked very highly of her. They were awfully excited to see her. Lux was curious to meet this Lana the Walker children spoke of. They said she was a very good friend of their dads and was like an aunt to them.

Lux had never been to Boston, she knew she was born there but didn't remember it at all, of course not. She wasn't even a month old when she left the city. However, Jude had never taken her back to visit. Kit had invited them multiple times but Jude always declined. It was as if she hated the city she once lived in. Lux didn't pester her much about it. Lux wanted to go but she would not dare to go without Jude. The little girl never wanted to leave Jude's side. When it came to Jude, Lux was like a baby koala clutched tightly on to its mother. Sure, she played with Julia and Thomas all day but at the end of the day Jude's arms was where she wanted to be.

"You drive safe now." Jude told Kit. "Don't drive too fast there, Walker. You got precious cargo on board."

Kit chuckled, "It's a short drive, Jude."

"I don't care, Mr. Walker. You drive safe, ya hear?" She pointed a finger at him.

Kit laughed, "Alright. I'll drive safely. Promise."

"Good." Jude said.

Kit secured everything and knelt down to Lux's level. "You take good care of yer Mama, kay?"

Lux smiled, "Yes, Uncle Kit."

"Atta girl." He hugged her and stood to his feet.

"Take care of yerselves over there." Jude and Kit hugged.

"Will do." Kit said. He then hoped in to the truck, turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye!" Julia and Thomas waved as the truck pulled in to the road and rode off.

Jude and Lux walked to the edge of the road and watched the truck until it disappeared in to the distance. Jude sighed and rubbed Lux's arm. "Let's go."

"Yes, Mama." Lux took Jude's hand and followed her. They crossed the road to their cottage and went inside.

**NEW YORK**

Kit and Lana sat out in the patio of Lana's large two-story home. Kit and Julia were exploring the large backyard. They had been extremely happy to finally see Lana and Lana was happy to see them. She hated having an empty home and the Walkers were always welcome.

"Something's wrong." Kit said as soon as he and Lana sat down to talk. He had sensed it as soon as they walked in through the door.

Lana tilted her head slightly, "What makes you think that?"

"I know ya, Lana." Kit leaned in placing his elbows on the table, "Now spill."

Lana sighed and looked down.

Kit turned serious. "You've been thinkin' about her again, haven't ya?"

Lana nodded slightly. "You caught me." She said sheepishly.

Kit sighed, "Oh, Lana. How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks." She answered him as she lit herself a cigarette. "After I gave her up, I tried to forget her. I tried very hard, Kit and I did for some time but recently…I don't know if its because August just passed or…I just don't know what it is." She looked out in to the yard where Thomas was showing Julia a tiny bug he caught in his hands.

"Lana." Kit spoke, his tone was low, "Are you regretting your decision?" 

She paused and looked at him, "Yes." Her voice was sincere. He could also see it in her deep brown eyes.

Kit sighed. He rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine what that was like. He couldn't imagine living without either of his children. Lana had made the decision to put her daughter up for adoption. Kit understood that. The way in which the child was conceived wasn't the greatest; on the contrary, it was absolutely horrifying. But now here she was, regretting her decision.

"I want to find her." Lana said suddenly.

Kit's eyes widened slightly, "What? Lana are you sure about this?"

Lana nodded. "Very sure. I- I need to know where she is, Kit. I have to know how she's doing. If she's safe, if she's happy. Even if I don't talk to her." She flicked her cigarette, "I just have to see her."

Kit nodded. "Well Lana, if yer a hundred percent sure about this then I support ya all the way through. Just know that if you do find her, leaving her again will be hard."

Lana extinguished her cigarette. "I know." Her eyes saddened, "I think about her almost every day and I often think about how different life would be if I had raised her…"

Kit placed his hand on Lana's. He gave her a small reassuring smile. "Whatever you decide, Lana. I will support ya."

Lana returned the smile. "Thanks."

**SALEM **

Lux had spent the entire day following Jude around like a little duckling. The Walkers had been gone since the morning and Lux was already bored. Jude knew this and tried her best to keep the child occupied. She knew how restless Lux could be and she was not up to listen to the little girl pop her lips for an hour straight.

The two spend the evening out in the garden planting some new flowers. Jude let Lux get as dirty as she wanted to. After, they had dinner out on the picnic table and after they sat on the porch and ate watermelon, they went on inside. Jude gave Lux a bath and then got her ready for bed.

Lux had been pretty quiet since the Walkers left in the morning. More pensive then quiet, actually. She had this look on her face that Jude had only seen on the reporter.

That Lana Banana.

Lux would get quiet and think to herself. Her eyes would gloss over with whatever crazy thoughts ran through her mind and her little plump pink lips would press together in a hard line. She could be quite plucky as well. She was a mini version of the reporter. But Jude had accepted that. She loved her daughter, quirks and all. She loved the parts of her that she inherited from the reporter and even those that she had inherited from the doctor.

Jude sighed softly. "What's the matter?" She sat on the bed across from Lux.

Lux held her stuffed fox in her hands. She looked at Jude with those big doe eyes. "What's the matter with what?" She looked back to her fox, tugging on its ears.

"Here, leave the fox be fore a while." Jude took the fox from Lux and set it aside. "You've been quiet all day. That's not very like you. Now, tell me what ails you."

Lux pressed her lips together for a moment and tilted her head slightly for a moment. "Mama." She said, "How did Julia and Thomas' mommies died?"

Jude lifted both brows in surprise. She had not been expecting that question at all. Of course she knew how they died but she couldn't tell the child that. So instead she thought of the next best thing. "Well, Doll. Thomas' mother died in an accident and Julia's mother became sick and passed a while after."

"Oh." Lux said. She made a little face and then looked to Jude. "Did my other mom die too? Like my dad?"

"What?" Jude was taken by surprise again. Lux didn't bring up her biological mother a lot or at all for that matter. When Jude had told Lux she was adopted she only told her that her birth mother couldn't keep her and Jude adopted her. She didn't tell her anything else because Lux didn't ask but now she was asking. "No." Jude said, "She didn't die."

"Oh." Lux said. She pondered the answer for a while and then asked, "Why didn't she want me then?" She looked sad when she said those words. Lux didn't think about her birth mother much but hearing about Thomas and Julia and their mothers made her curious.

Jude frowned and leaned in a bit closer. "Lux. What brings these questions?"

Lux shrugged. "I dunno." She hid her eyes from Jude.

Jude sighed. "Listen to me, child and listen to me well, your birth mother had her reasons let you find another family, a better family."

"Were they bad reasons?" Lux asked in a soft voice.

Jude couldn't tell her the truth. It was too ugly. "Don't you worry about that, ya hear?"

Lux nodded, paused for a moment and then looked at Jude again, "Was she married?"

"No." Jude answered. "She was not."

Jude wanted Lux to be able to come to her with anything and Jude wanted to be able to be honest with her. However, Jude did not plan on telling Lux the names of her biological parents, who they were or how they ended up. She never wanted Lux to know that she was the result of a rape and that her mother had killed her father, and then abandoned her to live a life of fame and riches. Jude would do anything to protect that truth. She hadn't even told Kit that Lana Winter's was Lux's biological mother.

Lux frowned lightly. "But in Sunday school you said people should be married before they have babies."

"Yes." Jude said. Of course she had taught the children at Sunday school that. It was Sunday school, "They should but that is not always the case."

"How are babies made?" Lux perked up slightly. "Does there have to be a mom and a dad to make one?"

Jude was completely taken by surprise. More so then her other questions. She stuttered for a moment and then collected herself. "Yes. Only a man and a woman can make a baby."

"Why?"

"You see, you need two parts to make a baby. The woman has one and the man the other." She explained as simple as she could without getting in to too many details. Sure, Jude could curse in front of the children all day long but she came to a stand still when it came to the birds and the bees.

"Oh!" Lux perked up, "Like building blocks?"

"Mmm, kind of." Not a lot like building blocks but close enough.

Jude tapped Lux's nose softly. "Now, I believe those are enough questions for tonight." Jude picked up Lux and laid her down, covering her with her blanket. She then gave her the stuffed fox. She tucked them both in and kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry about things like that, alright?"

Lux nodded. "Yes, Mama. I love you, Mama."

Jude smiled. "I love you too, Doll. Now get some sleep."

Jude stood from the bed and turned off the little lamp by Lux's bed.

"Mama?" Lux said before Jude left the room.

Jude stopped at the door way and turned around. "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Jude smiled. "Goodnight." 


End file.
